


behind the lens we let flowers blossom

by Camilleri



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I think?, Idiots in Love, Its hella gay, Multi, Red Velvet, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, character development for all!!!, oh also a main ship is seulgi x pringles, ok so basically wenseul are vloggers, seulgi's blog is called seulmentseulgi cause she thinks she is continental, they become better people due to their relationship, vlogging au, wenseul - Freeform, who dont know each other to begin with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilleri/pseuds/Camilleri
Summary: One morning internet famous vlogger, Wendy, stumbles across a mysterious girls channel. Instantly Wendy feels a pull of curiosity towards this unique and intimidating youtuber who somehow seems to dominate the internet without having ever crossing Wendy's radar before. Is it only a feeling of competition which compels Wendy to get to know user @seulmentSeulgi or is it something more?





	1. Chapter 1

“Jesus fuck,” the words slipped past Wendy's lips before she could stop them. “Who are you, Kang Seulgi?”

Her light brown hair framed her face as she hunched over the computer which sat on the desk ahead of her, the midday sunlight spilling over her awed features. She was utterly perplexed by the thought that she had spent the past three years building up a strong and ever growing fan-base, often collabing with other vloggers – and that she had only now just discovered these videos by user @seulmentseulgi. And it’s not like this Seulgi girl was new to youtube either. Wendy scrolled down from the frozen video, clicking onto Seulgi's profile, almost choking when she saw a glowing box which displayed 182k subscribers.

Wendy had opened her laptop with intentions of checking the stats for her latest video which she had uploaded earlier that morning but was swayed onto Seulgi's profile when she noticed some of her comments recommending a collab. Initially she had scrolled past them, in a slight rush to check the video as she had planned to film another that afternoon. But here she was, an hour and ten minutes later, still scrolling through Seulgi's video playlists. 

Normally Wendy didn’t care to watch other people’s videos. Although she made a profession of her own by creating these videos, she normally felt no desire to watch another person talk about their day trip to some city, or watch them apply moisturiser for fifteen minutes. But something about Seulgi enticed her to keep scrolling. The videos were strange; they showed a lot about this girl’s life, but somehow, even after watching for so long Wendy still felt she knew nothing about this Seulgi girl. Wendy whistled as she finally made it to the bottom of Seulgi's channel, unsure how one girl could make so many videos, especially since the first one was only posted a year ago. It was a travel vlog, like half of the videos on her channel. She was in a kayak somewhere, the water crystal blue. Somehow she managed to still look amazing even though her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and a chunky life vest clung to her shoulders. Wendy pursed her lips as she clicked onto another video, this one titled, “Thailand cliff diving”. As soon as the frame had loaded it Wendy could see Seulgi perched on the edge of the scarily high rock-face, a daring smirk on her lips. The video panned out just as she leaped forward, Wendy's eyes growing wide as Seulgi's exposed body soared through the air. There was a splash as she plunged into the turquoise sea below, Wendy letting out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. 

Shaking her head, Wendy quickly pushed her laptop shut, a weird mix of emotions spinning in her head.

∞

The low murmur of chatter coming from outside Wendy's bedroom door wasn’t the only thing keeping her awake. It was nearly 2am and as usual she was the only one in bed. Wendy had learned the hard way when she had moved in with her three best friends that she would have to find a way to drown out the noise. She didn’t mind, as it was, these hours she normally spent editing her videos, or merely just scrolling through social media. 

The apartment was in the city centre, so even those occasional nights where all four of the girls finally came to rest in their rooms at night, the crowds outside still bustled almost as busy as in the day. Wendy liked the constant whir of noise; it had come to settle her with its constant humming like a mother shushing a child. 

At the beginning, it was only meant to be Wendy and her close friend, Irene who were to move into this flat. It was rather large for only the two of them so when their friends Joy and Yeri had finally moved out of student accommodation together the older pair were more than happy to welcome them in. The four were pretty much inseparable.

Wendy lay in bed, the heat from her laptop spreading through the duvet. The screen illuminated her face in the dark room, her key pad clicking as she chopped and edited parts of her video. It had been a mental day; she had to rush to get ready after the strange fangirl incident, just so that she had enough time to film before the sky fell dark. Then she had been out for dinner with Joy and Yeri, the whole time her mind kept tracing back to thinking about Seulgi. 

This damn girl had been on her mind all day. Wendy was normally not the inquisitive type, she preferred to stay in her own lane and didn’t usually care what people thought of her but she couldn’t help herself question this girl. 

How could she possibly post so much about her life but still have Wendy puzzled about who she is? The only piece of personal information Wendy obtained during her one hour thirty binge fest earlier that day was that the girl had a nick for adventure and that she somehow always managed to mention Pringles crisps in every video she made. It left her confused; she didn’t even know which country this girl lived in. 

Wendy quickly saved her video before quitting the editor, her fingers hesitantly hovering over the keys before they began to type Seulgi's user into the browser bar. She bit her lip as the web page loaded, pictures of the mysterious girl popping up. Wendy instantly clicked on the information page, a sinking feeling hitting her when she noticed the lack of writing on the screen. She scrolled down with a hope she would find something, anything. 

The squeal which escaped Wendy's mouth next was so loud she feared her friends would come to investigate what caused it; which would be rather embarrassing as it was only a link this Seulgi girl’s social media page.

In record time Wendy had opened the link, her laptop glowing blue as Seulgi's profile flooded her screen. For the second time that day did Wendy's eyes grow wide as she saw the enormous followings that Seulgi had to her name. Endless streams of messages from fans worldwide filled the profile, along with a few selfies. Wendy clicked on one, her mouth parting slightly at the sight. Seulgi posed against a white wall, her all black ensemble contrasting deeply with the background. Messy bangs fell across her forehead and an emotionless expression rested on her face. Wendy gulped as she exited the photo, her eyes scanning the page once more. They ran hurriedly across the screen, almost skidding to a halt when they saw the glowing white message icon. She paused as she considered this, unsure why she felt a nervous tingling inside of her. Why did she feel like this? It’s not like she hadn’t ever messaged anyone new before. Wendy was normally willing to meet new people, hell it was something she did often through her youtube career. Something felt strange though. It wasn’t a feeling she had experienced before. 

A numb sensation washed over Wendy's hands as she realised they had been hanging mid-air, unsure whether to click and type a message to this woman. She paused briefly, before her hands hammered down, whizzing over the keys as she composed a message. 

It took thirteen different attempts for her to finally feel comfortable with the message she has written. She chuckled to herself as she realised how pained she was about creating the perfect first message. Tilting her head, she squinted as she deleted the whole paragraph she had just typed out in the text box. “What has gotten into you?” she whispered to herself as she regained some sense before typing, ‘Hey, I’m Wendy…’ and then hitting send.


	2. Chapter 2

Seulgi groaned as her phone buzzed on her nightstand, again. She was immersed in her dreamy duvet, warmth hugging her body, which seriously made her regret not putting her phone on silent when she had crawled into bed. It was the fifth message in ten minutes. Now it’s certain that many people message Seulgi every day, her fans desperate for a reply, eager to feel acknowledged. But this was different. The certain ping which echoed around her room was set especially to differentiate the spam messages to those that mattered to her. Now after having received five of these all so sudden, after weeks of not really communicating with anyone, she felt an urge to check. How could she not? 

Throwing her covers back with a huff, Seulgi sat up, coming to face the dozens of posters and cut-outs which lined her wall. Her room was for the most part pitch black, but knowing her collection of posters well, she let her eyes skim over them. There was a wide range of images; models whose outfits she loved, musicians that she couldn’t live without, and of course, her favourite, a poster of her idol, who originally inspired her to do youtube: Son Seungwan. This wasn’t the name which glowed from behind the head on the poster though. Of course that was her real name, the user that Seungwan posted under being @wandy. 

Every time Seulgi thought of the tag ‘wandy’ she couldn’t help but giggle; it was a truly ridiculous choice for a name, even if it was derived from a joke of Seungwan’s nickname Wendy. Shaking her head at the almost life size poster of Wendy which peered over at her, Seulgi finally reached for her phone. She had been a fan of Wendy since before she had become a big account, there was always something about her videos that had Seulgi hooked.

The bright screen suddenly burned Seulgi's eyes as she squinted, allowing them to adjust to the light. It was already 2 am, only just passed the hour and yet Seulgi hadn’t yet gotten any sleep. She already knew that she would be cranky as hell that following morning. Sighing, she unlocked her phone, an unusual red message notification glowing from her private account on Instagram. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tapped on the screen, unsure of why any one of the twenty people she allowed to follow her on that account would be sending her messages at this ridiculous time. 

Her face contorted into a strange, confused smile as she could not believe her eyes. At first she thought it was a joke, a fake. The glowing icon of Seungwan's face which appeared on the newly made chat could have easily been just another fan account, a saesang who had managed to find Seulgi's private account. Wendy was a popular person, whose selfies many fans used as their own profile picture, but this was different. With fingers as fast as lightning bolts, Seulgi clicked onto the profile, her jaw dropping upon seeing the profile which she knew well. The username @wandy, followed by a verified blue tick. The posts which Seulgi's main account had already liked lined up under the staggering 890k followers. Seulgi was more than confused.

She clicked back onto the chat, a few messages popping up above Wendy's icon.   
-Hey, I’m Wendy. The first one read.   
-I mean, you can call me Seungwan.

Seulgi had never felt such a weird sensation before. The tired pull of sleep had faded long ago, a buzzing inside her body replacing it. Seulgi made sure it was definitely Wendy's account again before reading the next few messages. 

-This is probably a bit weird.  
-I mean, especially since I have decided to message you on your private account…  
-Hell haha, if this even is you, that is.   
-I just, I had to message you. I found your channel today and I was amazed, your videos are so cool! I’m sorry if this is too weird; I just wanted you to know.

Seulgi's phone slipped out of her grasp, as her jaw hung open. Her frozen body didn’t move an inch as she was thrust into darkness again, the bedsheets blacking out the screen. Her eyes narrowed slightly as her hand was still held in the air, paused. “What the FUCK has just happened?” she whispered, her mouth unlocking from the gape it had just posed.

Had Wendy really just messaged her? Had her idol, who just ‘felt the need’ to say that she admires Seulgi's own work just messaged her? Gobsmacked would be an understatement. 

Seulgi sat in silence for a few minutes, her mind racing, reality having not really caught up with her yet. It was amazing that Seungwan even knew who she was, never-mind the fact she thought it would be weird to send a message to her. It was more like an honour to have received one. Seulgi laughed, her confused chuckle filling the air around her, it was almost as if Wendy was afraid to message Seulgi? She seemed shy, apprehensive. This didn’t seem like Wendy at all, her videos framed a confident woman, no shame or awkwardness in sight. But it couldn’t be. It was obvious that Seulgi's online persona was a more devilish character than reality; she was daring, mysterious, some people even said badass, but why would that intimidate someone as powerful as Son Wendy?  
Breaking through her thoughts Seulgi gasped, how could she have only just realised that she had left Wendy on read all those minutes ago? It had been a solid fifteen minutes since Seulgi had opened the message, she was sure Wendy probably felt ridiculous if it was true that she was actually nervous to message in the first place. Upon noticing this a frenzied panic overtook Seulgi's body, she snatched up her phone, her fingers fumbling it open, the messaged popping back up onto the screen. 

Her thumbs hovered over the illuminated letters, a low hum sounding from her mouth as she contemplated what to reply. It had to be perfect. She had only dreamt that this moment would occur. As a matter of fact, Seulgi had originally started a vlogging channel in a hope that one day her idol would recognise her; this hope had long worn off as she actually began to enjoy making the videos. She realised that she shouldn’t need to seek another person’s approval to be able to be a good video maker. But at this very moment the long lost feeling now arose, her inner self screaming for perfection. It was a first impression of sorts? Should she be chill? Should she mention that she is practically obsessed with her? Who knows? 

She bit her lip, the duvet now thrown around her crossed legs as she racked her mind, the minutes ticking away. “Screw it.” She thought before hammering words onto her screen and smashing send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, thanks for reading the first chapter i hope you all enjoyed it. i will be updating this fic often so make sure to bookmark it so that you can keep up to date with the new chapters. thank you :)))


	3. Chapter 3

A smile was plastered on Wendy's face like one she had never seen before. It was already 6am and the sunlight which flowed through her balcony window danced over her crumpled bedsheets, kissing her skin, filling her with hope for the day ahead. The heavenly scent of ground coffee drifted underneath her bedroom door, spurring her senses awake, which she sure as hell needed after having stayed awake all night.

Time had slipped by; after Seulgi had replied their conversation had set alight, no more awkward introductions were needed as both girls clicked, messages pinging back and forth as they got to know each other in the darkness of their rooms. It was now early morning, the buzz of the crowds, mingled with the calls city songbirds outside reminding Wendy of that. 

“Morning sunshine,” suddenly Irene burst through the door, two mugs in her hands and a knowing smile on her face. It amazed Wendy how no matter the time Irene decided to sleep at night she always looked so replenished in the morning, whereas she wasn’t sure she could say the same about herself. It had only been this one night that Wendy had missed out on her beauty sleep and she could already feel the weight of her eyelids, pressing down onto her surely evident eye bags. “What’s with that grin?” 

Wendy huffed slightly, knowing Irene wouldn’t be happy with the truth; she seemed to have a jealous side when it came to Wendy getting close with new people. Based off of their past Wendy could totally understand why, however Irene and herself had had many arguments over this subject, ones which never seemed to influence Irene despite the situation. The girls were best friends and had been for years, which is one reason they allowed their past actions to be forgotten, they had dated at one point, on the low-down, at a time when they only had each other. But since then new people had appeared in their lives, new opportunities arose, causing the girls to drift apart. Despite both girls admitting this, nothing stopped Irene from maintaining her protective stature over Wendy, blocking out, or at least trying to block out, anyone who could swoop in and take Wendy from her side. And surely it had nothing to do with the sex.

“You just surprised me that’s all,” Wendy chirped back, deciding against sharing the truth with Irene, there was no way she could have another argument at this early in the morning. “Thanks for the coffee.”

Irene flashed her famous smile, posing just like the photo which was printed on the front of two of her cookbooks. Wendy began to giggle, wondering how someone who looked so young, with eternal beauty had such an old soul. Irene only had to walk down the street to have people’s eyes following her every step, their mouths hung open and drooling. However Irene took no notice of this. Apart from Wendy herself Irene had never dated anyone; her interests seemed to be those of a retired grandma’s, the highlight of her week was ironing the other girl’s clothes. Not many people apart from the girls she lived with saw this side of her, she was the face of many makeup companies, her job being a face model meaning it wasn’t hard to spot her advertising all sorts of products all over the country. Many people knew who she was, a celebrity of sorts, known for her attractive allure, which is why so many of the population seemed shocked when she released her cooking books. Twitter had blown up, comments reading how they had expected her to drop a video of her dancing in a club, not a guide on how to roast potatoes. For days Wendy had laughed, as for every time she entered their apartment, Irene was running about screeching, joy and Yeri cackling as the apartment filled with the horrendous smell of burn food; it had taken less than a day after the release of the book for the two younger girls to try cook something from it, messing up terribly, sending Irene into a state of panic as she tried to selvage the remainders of whatever concoction they had tried to make.

That had been a few months before, and luckily the two girls had resided in their attempt at a cooking career, leaving it up to Irene to sort out their meals. She always did a good job, and they were thankful that she was as generous to do so as they were rather busy nowadays. Both girls had been hired as bartenders in an all-night café across the city, they were out most of the time and when they finally returned home they dropped asleep moments after stepping into the threshold. Irene’s food was a godsend for them. 

“They’re working late today,” Irene mentioned as she plopped down onto the bed next to Wendy, “Joy texted me earlier to let us know”

“Oh, really?” Wendy asked back, feeling a tad sorry for the girls as she could only guess how tired they would be. She took a sip of her coffee, the fragrant scent waking her up completely. For a moment there was a silence, not uncomfortable, just anticipating, as both girls stared at each other from their perches on the bed. Wendy knew what was coming; she kind of wished she didn’t, as she knew that it would turn into an argument which could be easily avoided. 

“Which means they won’t be back for another few hours,” Irene hinted, her soft hand landing on Wendy's exposed thigh. The dark haired girl glanced up at Wendy with hooded eyes, a slight smirk on her lips. And god was she beautiful. That was one thing Wendy couldn’t deny, no matter how much she felt captivated by Irene’s glare she knew that she shouldn’t let herself fall into this position again. The pair had let themselves go far too easily before now, trapped in a cycle of not dating but just fucking, and then arguing about it and then fucking again. It wasn’t healthy but neither of the women could resist the urge. “What’s wrong?” Irene suddenly questioned, the lust falling off her face as she realised Wendy didn’t melt under her touch. 

“Nothing, Irene, I mean, it’s not you,” Wendy spoke quickly, moving her leg away from Irene’s hand.

At this Irene stood up at the side of the bed, her arms crossing “What is it then?”

“It’s just,” Wendy paused, not sure whether to go there, “It’s just that I don’t think this is a good idea. We always do this and- ”

“And what Wendy? Why can’t you just be content with how we used to do things? Ever since you started that YouTube thing you seem to have your head shoved so far up your own ass that you think you’re above us all”

“Oh my fucking god Irene! How many times do I have to tell you it’s not that! Whenever we fight it’s because of you, because you can’t face rejection.” She regretted saying it the moment it slipped out of her mouth.

Irene stood perplexed, her mouth slightly parted as her eyes glistened. “I didn’t mean that.” Wendy quickly backtracked, jumping out of bed and rushing over to Irene. 

“What did you mean then?” Irene whispered as Wendy held her shoulders, the hurt expression on her face making something click inside of Wendy. 

“I meant that,” Wendy paused, staring at Irene from inches away, the other girls eyes having fallen onto the floor, “I meant that I don’t want to hurt you,” At this Irene looked up, her shoulders loosening up under Wendy's grasp. “I don’t know what I want at the moment,” Wendy carried on, “I just don’t want you to get hurt in the process of me figuring it out.”

Irene gave a sympathetic smile, her hands coming to hold Wendy's wrists, her thumbs brushing over the slightly taller girl’s skin. “We agreed that this isn’t serious Wendy,” Irene looked away, her tone dropping, “You don’t have to worry about me, and if we’re being honest,” her eyes flicked back to Wendy's, before dropping to her lips, “It hurts more to not have you take care of me right now after I’ve been so wound up.”

Wendy watched Irene’s eyes flutter about, her mouth slightly parted as Irene’s raspy voice bewitched her. The older girl was so beautiful, every detail of her, even from only centimetres away. Her large eyes staring at Wendy’s lips caused something within Wendy to stir, as if she could forget all reason and have no consequences for anything. 

Wendy couldn’t take it anymore. Before any more seconds could pass she dived forward, pressing her lips against Irene’s, the older girl gasping slightly as Wendy's hands landed on her hips, pulling their bodies together.

Within seconds Irene had jumped up, her legs wrapping around Wendy's body, Wendy's slim hands supporting Irene from her ass. They kissed vigorously, their lips crashing and fighting for touch, however there was a softness to their passion. 

Wendy slowly lowered Irene onto the messy bed, her hands coming to rest on Irene's hips, which already rolled in time to their kisses. The younger girl’s leg had fallen between Irene's, and she could already feel a wetness on her thigh, even through Irene's underwear. Both girls only wore an oversized t-shirt and lingerie to bed, which made for easier times when this sort of thing happened. 

With a sudden flick, Irene had rolled them both over, and she now straddled Wendy, who had a look of awe strewn on her features. Irene sat on Wendy's torso, appreciating the beauty beneath her. Her eyes ran over the plump lips which sat slightly parted; the golden skin which contrasted deeply with her own pale tone; the curving hips which poked out from underneath the shirt which had ridden up underneath Irene's thighs.

“Irene,” Wendy whispered, her eyes beckoning the older girl to stop teasing her, to just kiss her. So at this Irene slowly leaned forward, closing the space between the two. Her hands fell next to Wendy's head, the younger girl lifting her lips to meet Irene's. However with only a centimetre between them Irene dragged her head back, drawing a whine out of Wendy. Instead Irene shifted her focus to Wendy's neck, littering her jaw with pecks, making her way to her earlobe which she bit on slightly, summoning another small moan from the younger girl. 

Wendy lifted her chin, her eyes fluttering shut as Irene marked her neck, making her way down Wendy's body. The dark haired girl pushed up slightly, Wendy taking the opportunity to peel Irene's t-shirt off, flinging it across her room. The feel of Irene's chest now pressing against her skin made Wendy's stomach flip with butterflies. She took control of her hands, slipping them onto Irene's ass, pushing the older woman’s hips down on hers. 

Irene took a sharp breath as she felt Wendy begin to buck her hips underneath her, she loved how much of a desperate mess she had made the younger girl in a matter of minutes. It was probably time to stop teasing her now however, so Irene rolled back into her sitting position on top of Wendy. 

“Take off your top.” Irene's voice had grown deeper, making Wendy not even hesitate to follow her command. Within seconds she had whipped her clothing off, watching a smirk appear on Irene's face when she remembered that she didn’t have a bra on. 

With complete expertise Irene dove down, her lips wrapping around Wendy's nipple, her tongue flicking over it in rhythm to Wendy's stifled moans. Irene's hand slid down Wendy's figure, her fingers stopping just on the inside of her thigh. Wendy squirmed underneath Irene, desperate for her touch. Irene didn’t succumb to it though, instead she continued to tease Wendy, her middle fingers brushing over the wet area on Wendy's underwear. 

“Fuck Irene,” Wendy gasped in a mixture of desperation, lust and pleasure. 

“Tell me what you want.” Irene responded, her mouth detaching from Wendy's breast with a pop.

“I want this.” Wendy mumbled, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

“No Wendy,” Irene's warm breath now hit Wendy's other breast as her mouth hovered over it, provoking the other girl “What do you want?”

Wendy didn’t reply instantly, she was distracted by the wetness she felt between her legs, by Irene's fingers which lingered so close to where she wanted them, where she needed them.

“I- I want you to fuck me,” Wendy whispered, “I want you inside of me.”

With this Irene paused, a hum vibrating out of her throat in consideration. She slowly drew Wendy's underwear to the side with her fingers, her body moving up so that her mouth lingered only centimetre away from Wendy's again. “Good girl.” She quietly replied, before plunging her mouth onto Wendy's, cutting off the sudden moan which rung out as her fingers curled into the other girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* drama (and wenrene sex)
> 
> it shall be fun to see how the group dynamics work out with wenseul in the future due to this... irene knows what she wants and it sure as hell isnt seulgi appearing in wendys life. dun dun dunnnn
> 
> (also thanks for all the kudos!! comments would be nice to see what you all think of it!! also i know its a wenseul fic but trust this creates beef which is always fun... whats a fanfic without a bit of jealousy and tension)


End file.
